disney_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabine Wren
Indigo to Orange Ombre Indigo to light blue ombre Platinum blonde with purple tips Dark brown to purple Ombre Dark Purple |Eye Color = Brown |Birthday = 21 BBY |Marital Status = Single |Height = 5'5" |Occupation(s) = Student at the Imperial Academy (formerly) |Nickname = Spectre 5 The Artist TIE SS36 Ria Talla |Home = Krownest |Family = Ursa Wren Alrich Wren Tristan Wren Kanan Jarrus Hera Syndulla Garazeb Orrelios Ezra Bridger C1-10P |Romances = Ezra Bridger |Friends = |Teacher = Kanan Jarrus Hera Syndulla |Rivals = Ketsu Onyo (formerly) |Enemies = The Grand Inquisitor Agent Kallus (formerly) Stormtroopers Maketh Tua (formerly) Gall Trayvis Grand Moff Tarkin Darth Vader IG-88 Fifth Brother Seventh Sister Thrawn Arihnda Pryce Gar Saxon Darth Maul Ketsu Onyo (formerly) Vult Skerris Rukh |Interests = Graffiti Explosives Painting Changing her hair color |Affiliation = Ghost Crew Alliance to Restore the Republic Galactic Empire (formerly) |Education = Imperial Academy |Talent = Artist Lightsaber Duelist Expert Markswoman |Paraphernalia = Darksaber |Status = Alive |First appearance = Star Wars Rebels |Latest appearance = Star Wars Rebels |Voice = Tiya Sircar }}Sabine Wren is one of the two deuteragonists of the television series, Star Wars Rebels. She is a former cadet in the Imperial Academy and a woman of Mandalore who is part of the Rebel Alliance. Biography Personality Like everyone on the Ghost crew, Sabine was sympathetic to those who suffered at the hands of the Empire. She is the "daughter" of the Ghost crew, seeing Hera and Kanan as surrogate parents, and Chopper, Zeb and Ezra as her brothers. She is troubled by her past, especially her past life as an Imperial cadet and a bounty hunter. After renouncing the Galactic Empire, Sabine's family cut ties with her, and caused Sabine to become a loner. After being adopted by the ''Ghost ''crew, Sabine learned the true meaning of family and friendship. Sabine is an artistic and creative individual who is a bit rough around the edges at first. Being an artist, Sabine paints what she sees, as she said so when showing artwork depicting Chopper's prank on Ezra and Zeb. She also loves color, explaining her constantly changing her hair color and admiring explosions' colors rather than the chaos. She is also a specialist when it comes to explosions, especially making "paint bombs," something she used to rig Imperial vehicles. When she became in possession of the Darksaber, Sabine saw it as a means to an end and thought it was a bad omen to her and bring nothing but trouble to her family. Sabine kept her past bottled up inside of her but with the help of Ezra, Kanan and Fenn Rau, she was able to realize that she had to bring her biological family together again. She later refused to abandon Ezra when he was being held hostage by Gar Saxon and later, refused to leave him and Kanan when Ursa was going to trade the Jedi to Saxon. Due to Ezra and Kanan's training, Sabine found the fortitude to take on Saxon in single combat. Sabine was also magnanimous in victory and decided to spare Saxon's life. Saxon, however, did not return the favor and tried to shoot her in the back. Seeking to rebuild ties with her family, Sabine elected not to return with Ezra and Kanan to the Rebellion. Instead, she dedicated herself to helping Clan Wren to reunite the Mandalorians. While Sabine did not regard herself as Mandalore's new leader, she vowed to help her people find that individual. Later, Sabine's loyalty to her rebel friends led her to convince Ursa and Fenn to lend forces to help Phoenix Squadron and Massassi Group during the Battle of Atollon. As a warrior, Sabine was familiar with the military strategy and proposed concentrating the Mandalorian attack on the Interdictor Cruiser in order to facilitate the rebels' escape. Physical Appearance Abilities and skills Weapons and Equipment Relationships Gallery Trivia * Sabine's name is connected to the story behind the Sabine Women of Rome. *She once painted Cad Bane in the Star Wars Rebels episode "Fighter Flight." Category:Mandalorians Category:Star Wars Rebels Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Artists Category:Ghost Crew members Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters Category:Mandalorian resistance members Category:Bounty hunters Category:Slaves Category:Impersonators Category:Imperial defectors Category:Clan Wren Category:Humans Category:Cadets of the Galactic Empire Category:Purple Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes Characters Category:Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions Characters